Celos
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: Bueno  aqui  les  traigo  un  fic  de  una  pareja  muy  conocida  espero  y  la  disfruten  despues  de  todo  es  mi  primera  historia  inazuma  es  YAOI


Hola bueno aquí vuelvo pero ahora con un fic de Inazuma Eleven de una pareja muy conocida yaoi espero y la disfrute ya que esta historia la saque cuando estaba oyendo la canción "Celos" de Fanny Lu espero que la disfruten

-DIALOGO PERSONAJES-

CELOS

Era una noche cualquiera en la ciudad Raimon y en la caravana relámpago había dos chicos, uno de piel morena con cabello parado de color rubio-crema y uno de piel de un increíble blanco y pelo de un blanco grisáceo sus nombres Shuuya Gouenji y Shiro Fubuki, ambos chicos estaban acostados en sus respectivos futones viendo al cielo

-Oye Fubuki tu alguna vez este? Va olvídalo no es importante-se notaba que Gouenji no estaba muy seguro de preguntar

-Yo que Gouenji-kun? sabes que puedes preguntar lo que quieras-dijo el piel nívea incitando al chico a continuar con la pregunta

-Tú te has enamorado alguna vez?-ante esta pregunta el pequeño Shiro se sonrojo

-Si bueno de hecho lo estoy ¿Por qué la pregunta?-el pequeño estaba cada vez más nervioso por lo que estaba pasando

-Porque yo también estoy enamorado y es de ti(N/a:que insensible eres declárate bien)-respondió Gouenji logrando que el pequeño se asombrara pero no lo dejo hablar y continuo con su discurso-pero sabes siento muchos celos; desde que te uniste al equipo los he observado a ti y al equipo y fue ahí cundo empecé a sentir celos; celos de las chicas que se te acercaban y se te acercan demasiado, celos de cuando tu las miras y les dedicas una sonrisa, celos de cuando les hablas aun cuando es para preguntarles algo, inclusive siento celos de Someoka que es mi mejor amigo, por la razón de que el te tomo como compañero y te dedica sonrisas o pro dios inclusive siento celos de Endo cada vez que te toca, que te dedica una sonrisa, que te apoya como si te conociera de toda la vida(N/a:no se dé donde sacas tales ideas Endo es así con todo el mundo idiota ¬¬)y tu tu le correspondes con una sonrisa y un "gracias capitán", siento celos de que lo trates con tanto respeto como que provocándole y si siguiera con la lista de lo que me da celos por ti nunca acabaría por eso solamente diré esto; te amo Fubuki inclusive más que al futbol(N/a:kyaaa sabía que podía hacerlo si no aun así lo obligaría)-Fubuki estaba sorprendido ya que nunca pensó que el provocara tantas cosa y menos en Shuuya y se mantuvo en silencio ya que no sabía que decir y mucho menos hacer

-Entiendo si tu no me correspondes, no tienes que hacerlo para hacerme sentir bien y no tienes que decir nada entiendo que pueda causarte asco por eso solo quiero hacer algo por favor permítemelo aun cuando después me odies y no me vuelvas a hablar es lo único que pido de ti el permiso para hacerlo-dijo Gouenji sacando de sus pensamientos y cavilaciones al goleador de hielo, este solo asintió todavía un poco anonado por lo que dijo su amigo mientras sentía como lo tomaba de la cara y lo acercaba a al para darle un duce y casto beso lleno de sentimientos

-Gracias Fubuki- dijo Gouenji soltándolo pero Fubuki lo volvió a tomar de la cara besándolo con más fuerza sorprendiendo al moreno al ver la acción de su ángel pero al observar como su ángel tenía los ojos cerrados el también se dejo llevar por el momento correspondiendo gustoso al beso unos segundos después se separaron en busca del valioso oxigeno con un hilo de saliva juntando sus labios

-Yo bueno Gouenji-kun yo también te amo y más de lo que crees pero no sabía hasta hoy lo que sentías por mi y aparte no sabía que yo provocaba todo eso en ti lo siento-dijo Fubuki sonrojado y agitado Gouenji no cabía en sí de la felicidad que sentía

-Ya no me digas Gouenji-kun sino Shuuya o Shuu-chan como tu prefieras-dijo este abrazando a su pareja(N/a:hey hey espera te me estas adelantando ni siquiera se lo has pedido)

-Y bueno tu puedes decirme Shiro o Shi-chan lo que mejor te parezca-dijo el pequeño correspondiendo el abrazo

-Y bueno Shi-chan deseas ser mi pareja o me dejaras abandonado y con el corazón roto-pregunto el goleador de fuego

-Si si lo deseo mi fénix-dijo nuestro príncipe de las nieves haciendo a Gouenji sonreír

-Te amo mi príncipe de las nieves(N/a:ahora si es tuyo)-

Mientras tanto otra pareja observaba observaban a sus compañeros de equipo demostrarse su amor

-Te lo dije Ichi-chan esos dos son el uno para el otro igual que tu y yo-dijo un chico de banda anaranjada tomando a uno de pelo azul amarrado en una coleta

-Si tienes razón Mamuru pero nunca pensé que Gouenji sintiera eso-dijo Kazemaru besando a su novio en esa noche de luna llena

Al fin termine ja bueno la pareja de Endo y Kazemaru se me ocurrió de último momento increíble aun así lo que provoca mi pequeño Shiro a Shuuya bueno ya saben comenten y si lo desean pueden pedirme una pareja de este anime


End file.
